Wishing for a New Kind of Love
by SilverDraconisUrd
Summary: What if Draco had been disowned? What if the Weasley's took him in? I'm new to the whole art of righting fanfics, please reviews and flames are welcomed.


Wishing for a New Kind of Love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly enough, all I own is the plot, if you don't understand the plot, let me know because I think it's a bit confusing.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Draco, has been disowned by his dad , for saving Ginny Weasley, and now he lives with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Ginny bought them a house on the out skirts on Wales.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It had been so long since Ginny looked into the night sky, stars shining brightly. She couldn't even remember the last time she had exactly done so. Most of her time over the last couple of months had been spent working on various potions and such, never giving herself time to do leisurely things such as taking a walk under the moon lit sky. Breathing in the cool air as it brushed past her, propelling her hair lightly from her face. She wondered what it would be like if she ever married Harry. He had proposed to her aea ago, after he dad retired as Minister of Magic, but she wouldn't have been true to her heart if she had agreed to marry him. She did love Harry, as he loved her but it was the type of love that she felt for him that made her refuse. She loved him too much like a close friend (a REALLY close friend) but in no way the of love she had hoped for in a husband. Harry was saddened by her refusal but understood and had admitted that he felt the same way, but her left the proposition open as it is to this day. If she wanted she could go to his manor right now and tell him yes and they would elope that very night. Looking intently up at the twinkling stars one final time, she released a long sigh and stood up before stretching her arms and legs. She hoped one day that she would find someone that would love her the same way she needed to be loved, but quickly, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind where she knew it would stay. She walked towards the house where Draco was now living with her and her parents. If you call improving your dueling skills and never sleeping a living that is. Ginny freed a raged breath from her lungs remembering the day her parents offered to let him stay, despite her fear of him. He had reluctantly accepted only because he had nowhere else to go. His manor had been relocated to God knows where. Their house, ironically, had been the place he loathed and laughed at 2 years ago, but now, he called it home, though he wouldn't admit it. Ginny took another deep breath before entering hoping not to see Draco anytime soon. The last year of living with him hadn't exactly been all that pleasant. She didn't really expect tonight to be any different then any other day in which Draco had chose to grace her with his "royal" presence. That's why she was grateful to find that Draco was nowhere to be found she came into the living areas.  
  
"That's a relief" Ginny murmured to herself.  
  
As if being lifted from a great distress, she let go a deep moan, releasing the words from her mouth and relaxed a bit. Walking into the kitchen she started to make herself a cup of coffee for a long night on her latest potion. She hoped that she could finally be able to get a potion to counter the killing curse, but she couldn't get the ingredients right.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Ginny was about to scope the last measure of coffee grounds into the filter, the front door opened and slammed against the wall vibrating loudly as it smashed through the plasterboard partition  
  
"What the hell.." Ginny screamed.  
  
This is all she needed.  
  
Draco walked into the room ignoring the remark from the tiny red - head and continued to plop down on the sofa in the living room then turned on the telly. Ginny was furious, she was so vex that she couldn't even think straight. Sputtering, she just said whatever came to mind.  
  
"Can't you come into a room like any other normal person without making sure you're the center of attention? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ginny just ignored the fact he defiantly wasn't normal and he usually tried not to be the center of anyone's attention.  
  
Stomping over to the front door she proceeded to slam it shut sending some dust from the crumbled wall down to the floor. She then proceeded to walk over to the telly and shut it off. Draco just looked at her raising his left eyebrow finding her tantrum amusing.   
  
" I was watching that you know! Besides, I never thought you noticed me before. I 'm so privileged as to have gotten your attention. However why would I want to get the attention of some stupid ugly woman like you?"  
  
His sarcastic tone grated on Ginny's spine. Draco knew that would really send her off and he needed something to yell at after failing to do one of the few spells that Harry Potter had already accomplished and mastered. He eyed her coolly and smirked, waiting for her retort, as she clenched her hands into small balls at her side. Instead to Draco's surprise she stormed off mumbling rather vulgar insults under her breath leaving her unfinished coffee to sit. 


End file.
